


My Soulmates are Idiots (well two of them, but I still love them)

by Aqua_Rainrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Battle of the Bands, Living Together, M/M, Out of Character, Snarky Tsukishima, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Rainrose/pseuds/Aqua_Rainrose
Summary: It's the first year of collage, and four guys come together to live in one apartment. Three find that they are soulmates, and now are on the hunt for their elusive fourth. This is a journey of laughs, hardships, rock and roll, amd not judging by first looks alone.





	1. Can you not have sex on our door?!

My soul mates are idiots (Well two of them and I still love them)

Chapter 1: Can you not have sex on our door?!

Kei Tsukishima was a guy of simple wants; music, a roof over his head, food, and teachers who weren't shitty. He never believed that he would have to add people not having sex on his apartment’s front door to the list, but here he was. He watched with a blank face as a silver haired male and a black haired male rutted against each other while trying to devour their partner with their mouth. They weren't quiet either and Tsukishima knew exactly when they climaxed, much to his dismay. This was not how he expected his first day on campus to go. He was supposed to be moving in with three other freshmen, and he was told the first two had arrived, while he and the other male would be arriving today.  
“My, my, my, that was quite a show. Now if you don't mind, I would like to go into that apartment.” Tsukishima looked slightly down to see another black haired male, only this one had cat like eyes and messy bed head. The silver haired one blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
“Sorry, sorry, I just got really excited when our soulmate tattoo changed again.” He scooped the fairer one into his arms and turned around and opened the door. “Come on in roomies.” He carried the guy in his grasp through the door and the black haired man followed. Kei followed after them and shut the door with his foot, no way he was touching it with his hand until he had disinfected it. He immediately went to the last room on the left and shut the door.  
“Well then, he’s not very friendly.” The silver haired one grunted before turning to the other male. “Hey I am Koutarou Bokuto, this is my soulmate and boyfriend Keiji Akaashi.” The male grinned at the two who waved at him.  
“Tetsurou Kuroo at your service.” He waved back and Koutarou gasped before grabbing his arm.  
“Babe look!” Bokuto yelled and both Akaashi and Kuroo looked at the arm in tan hands. On Kuroo’s wrist was two owls and a cat under a crescent moon. Akaashi’s eyes widened and held out his own wrist to reveal a matching tattoo. Kuroo grinned and gave the two a hug.  
“This is so cool, I only had a cat this morning and now all this!” Kuroo crowed happily.  
“And we just had the owls on ours this morning. The only question is, is who is our moon?” Akaashi asked softly. Kuroo and Bokuto looked at each other.  
“It would have to be someone all three of us met today, which would be hard, I wandered around quite a bit before coming here.” Kuroo said with a frown. Tsukishima came out with a spray bottle and paper towels in one hand and a large case in the other with a backpack slung over his back. He cleaned both sides of the door and threw the paper towels he used away. As he walked out the door he heard one of the males in the living room snort and say “prude.” before he closed the door. Tsukishima stopped on the other side of the door and looked at his phone. 

Mooncrow: session?

Mothercrow: Of course, music room 7 is free, was scoping it out.

Starcrow: totally there! See ya in 5.

Suncrow: Be there asap! So excited!!!!! :) :) XD XD XD

 

Tsukishima smiled at the group messages before tucking his phone away and running down the hall. He needed to blow off some steam and this was the perfect way to let loose.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto with some disappointment.  
“That wasn't kind Bokuto, we need to be nice to our roommate. But did you notice he wears gloves so we couldn't see if he was our moon.” Kuroo nodded and Bokuto blinked.  
“I didn't notice at all. And sorry Akaashi.” Bokuto hugged him and Akaashi patted him on the arm with forgiveness.  
“I did, you think he is one of those soulmates that don't want his soulmates?” Kuroo asked and Akaashi shrugged.  
“We will be living together for a while, we shall see. Let’s get you settled in the last room.” Akaashi picked up one of Kuroo’s suitcases and easily walked to the last room with Bokuto wrapped around his waist.  
“How long have you two known?” Kuroo asked them looking on with amusement.  
“We met in high school when we played volleyball together and that’s when the other owl appeared. That was first year so three years.”  
“But bro, now you are here and once we found our moon, we will be complete and awesome.” Bokuto grinned from Akaashi’s hips.  
“But it is unusual for four soulmates, usually it is just pairs.” Akaashi said as Kuroo started to unpack and sat on the plain bed.  
“So we’re weird, oh well. So what are you guys studying?” Kuroo asked while grinning.  
“I am taking creative writing with linguistics. I am trying to make it as a writer/translator.” Akaashi said as he ran his hands through Bokuto’s gelled hair.  
“I am here for ornithology. I also take a few photography classes on the side. What about you?”  
“I am here for art classes, also graphic design as well. Oh and a chemistry major as well.” Bokuto whistled in awe.  
“Wow three majors? That's amazing, I hope you’ll be okay.” Bokuto said and snuggled into Akaashi’s lap.  
“Academics have always been easy for me, so I am not too worried. I wonder what the other guy is here for.” Akaashi shrugged and Bokuto looked at the ceiling.  
“He kinda seems boring.” He complained and Akaashi smacked him on the forehead.  
“You thought I was boring too, you can't judge by first impressions.” Kuroo grinned at that.  
“He’s right, you shouldn't judge, it’s bad karma.” Kuroo said.


	2. The Murder Sings

Chapter 2: The murder sings

Tanaka glared at the older man making his way to this bathroom.  
“Beat it it’s closed.” He growled out and the man immediately went a different direction. There was three knocks from the other side of the door and he looked around and knocked back twice when he saw no one was around. He moved as the men’s bathroom door swung open and out walked the most beautiful man he ever saw. Long blond hair spilled down his back, blinding golden eyes framed perfectly with black eyeliner and blood red eyeshadow, lips painted in the same blood red stood out on creamy pale skin. His frame was wrapped in a crop top that was black with the red words ‘Murder of Crows’ in blood red, torn up red skirt that stopped halfway down his thighs, black thigh high boots with buckles trailing up the sides. He had black gloves with chains stretching up to his elbows.   
“Thanks Tanaka. Let’s get to practice.” The man grinned and escorted the blond beauty to music room seven where the rest of the band was waiting. They walked in and were instantly cheered for upon their arrival. Behind a set of black drums was a redhead with a sparkling sun clip holding his bangs out of his face, he had a cheery smile on with glowing happy eyes. He wore a crop top too, this time in red with the words ‘Caw Caw’ on it in black with a crow silhouette. He wore a black mini skirt with red leggings and black high tops. His eyes had red eyeliner and black eyeshadow. He was pretty much the blond’s opposite. The person sitting and strumming lightly at his base was their shortest member. His spiked up black hair with the one blond streak in his bangs sported a headband with star embellishments. He wore a black top that slipped off his left shoulder, black jeans, and black steel toed boots. His jeans had stars trailing down the left side, and his top was shredded at the bottom. The last member grinned at them. His short silver hair was tossed messily and a choker with a black heart charm dangled from his pale neck. He was wearing a black dress that flared out around his knees with a silver belt cinching his waist, he wore torn red leggings and silver flats. The blond sat the case down and opened it revealing a black guitar that was shaped like a moon.  
“Oh my God, you took so long Tsu-chan!” The redhead exclaimed as he twirled a drumstick in his fingers. Tsukishima rolled his eyes.   
“Hey, just cause we’re in college doesn't mean I get to drop my guard. I can't let anyone find out who I really am, you know that.” He explained patiently for what seemed like the millionth time.  
“That sucks so much, my parents are supportive, I wish yours were the same.” Sugawara sighed as he played a few chords on his bass guitar. He and Sugawara were from very wealthy families. His father didn't like anything that didn't further his businesses, so singing, playing, and dancing were most certainly outlawed in his house. Sugawara on the other hand had super supportive parents, they only thing they asked was that he take a few business classes and keep his grades high. Hinata and Nishinoya were both from common families. Hinata’s family was supportive as well, Nishinoya on the other hand was disowned from his family and they thought his soul mate was weak as well. Nishinoya didn't care though, he moved in with his older soul mate and he did a part time job to help with expenses. Hinata was on a volleyball scholarship and was taking courses for biology, therapy, and medical. Nishinoya was here for fashion and design, he was a talented fashionista, and was always in the know and trends. Tsukishima smiled and picked up his guitar.   
“Alright, time to shred.” The group cheered and got into place. After a few warm ups they played through their sets. As Tsukishima held the last note with a powerful voice a woman with multicolored hair slipped in. She clapped slowly with a smirk on her face.  
“Well done, I would say if that drivel counted as music.” Tsukishima glared at the woman.   
“What do you want Maribella?” He sneered and she yawned at him.  
“Just heard you were on campus and decided to see what my not competition was up to. But no, I came to see if you had signed up for the Halloween music concert. I would love another opportunity to smash you on stage, and maybe finally find out who you are.” She giggled as she walked the door and Tsukishima relaxed the grip on the bridge of the guitar.  
“God, what a biatch.” Hinata said in a high mocking tone and the others laughed. They packed up and Tsukishima turned to them.   
“Good run through today, we'll practice more later. I also am working on a new song, hopefully if we get a spot in that concert we can unveil it there.” Sugawara placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“I will talk with Daichi. He can get us a spot in it.” Daichi was Sugawara’s soul mate and manager of their band. He waved good bye as the black haired man that was mentioned popped in and waved to them. He gathered the silver haired male in his arms and kissed his beauty mark before herding the man away. Nishinoya waved goodbye as well when his large, but timid soul mate came to pick him up. Hinata sighed as he packed up and walked out. Hinata didn't have his soul mate yet, the heart on his wrist going unanswered. Tsukishima tsked with his tongue and motioned for Tanaka to follow him to the restrooms again and the shaved headed male happily followed him. Tsukishima looked around before ducking into the bathroom and changed back into his normal, boring, everyday wear. He washed the makeup off and sighed as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was used to seeing himself dolled up like a girl, enjoyed it even, but he could never. He knocked on the door when he was finished, and waited when there wasn't a knock right away. When it did come he walked out and bade his thanks and farewell to Tanaka. He walked home and unlocked the door to see The silver haired man sucking the messy bedheaded male on the kitchen counter. He growled and rolled his eyes. He stalked to his room and holed up in there for the night. 

The morning came and Tsukishima did his morning route and came out to see the other black haired male scrubbing down the kitchen.  
“Sorry for yesterday, I am Akaashi Keiji, the silver haired man is Bokuto Koutarou and the other is Kuroo Tetsurou. Here have some bagels.” Tsukishima took a bagel that was slathered with cream cheese before walking out the door. But before he shut the door he looked at Akaashi.  
“My name is Tsukishima, Tsukishima Kei. And thank you.” He shut the door and went to go pick up his class schedule. As he picked it up from the woman handing them out and looked it over before nearly dropping it in shock.  
“Excuse me this can’t be right, are you sure this is my class schedule?” She looked it over before handing it back.  
“Yes Tsukishima-sama, I got your schedule mailed to me by your mother this morning.” Tsukishima looked surprised before jumping out of line and looking over his classes. They all focused all on music and dance. Tsukishima turned and ran back to his apartment, he needed to make a phone call to his mother, because while this was his dream schedule, it wasn't the one he gave his mother.


End file.
